The present disclosure relates to arrayed transducer systems with sensory measurement and actuation capabilities. Transducers may be designed to measure and/or actuate in response to a multitude of sensory information such as strain, temperature, light and electromagnetic radiation. Strain is a geometrical measure of the deformation of an object resulting from an applied stress. Stress may be applied to an object, for example, via mechanical contact, aerodynamic forces, hydrodynamic forces and/or changes in temperature. Resultant strain and therefore the applied stress may be measured by use of various types of strain gauge sensors.
Temperature is an inherent property of all objects. Temperature of an object may be changed by the addition or subtraction of heat. Temperature may be measured by the use of temperature sensitive elements such as strain gauges, resistive temperature detectors (“RTDs”), thermistors and thermocouples. Light may be emitted by devices such as photodiodes, lasers, light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) and sensed by devices such as photodiodes, phototransistors and solar cell elements.
Electromagnetic radiation such as radio frequency (“RF”) energy may be emitted or sensed by the use of RF antennae such as used for radio frequency identification (“RFID”) systems. Transduction of sensory information such as temperature and imparted forces are important for characterizing a wide variety of systems and processes including mechanical systems such as fabrication machines, vehicles and aircraft in both static and dynamic environments as well as human and/or animal motion. Measurement and actuation capabilities also provide methods for measuring change and incorporating feedback in monitored systems.